Balvaan Lemon Au
by White Wolf Fan Fiction
Summary: This is just a really sloppy and kind of suckish lemon for Balvaan. Oh yeah, and it's an Au. Say hell to sexy hunter Balthier and cute, adorable, fluffy wolfie Vaan. *grins* Enjoy! THIS IS YAOI AND IS MATURE! Don't say I didn't warn you. *shrugs*


Hello my friends~! Zero here and I just want to apologize for not posting anything in a while. But uh, here! This is a little lemon for the pairing Balvaan, though it's kind of sloppy and is in fact an Au. Um... I'm not proud of this one, but eh, if you guys are happy with it, then I am too. Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Au idea. *sniffles* I wish I owned Balthier and Vaan. God, Vaan is so adorable, I just want to hug him! And Balthier... do I even need to say why I want to own him? *smirks*

* * *

><p>Balthier, a brown haired hunter, smiled down at his sleeping mate: Vaan, a blonde haired wolf, an extremely rare and very beautiful <em>Daitya Lykos<em>. "So beautiful." He murmured softly, running his fingers through the soft, silky strands of his lover's hair, making sure to pet Vaan's ears in the process.

His smile turned into a smirk when he heard Vaan start to purr and he moved his hands to scratch his mate behind his ears.

Vaan's ears twitched and he whimpered lightly, purring louder at Balthier's touch. The hunter grinned evilly as he leaned down, nipping at the wolf's ears, making sure to nip at the base of them and he was pleased when he heard a small moan come from the sleeping wolf. "I wonder exactly how far I can get before you wake up." Balthier mumbled, removing his hand from Vaan's hair and he trailed his lips to Vaan's neck, nipping and kissing at the sensitive skin.

Vaan shivered lightly and let out another small moan, scrunching his nose up slightly and his tail curled around Balthier's leg. "B-Bala..." Vaan whimpered slightly and Balthier smirked.

He sat up and moved their positions so that Balthier was an top of the wolf, sitting on Vaan's crotch, pinning his wrists beside his head. "Mmn, little wolf..." Balthier purred seductively, wanting the wolf to wake up now.

He growled slightly when he got no response, besides the twitching of Vaan's ears, and he delivered a particularly harsh bite to the wolf's neck. Vaan's eyes shot open and he let out a small yelp/moan when he woke up. "Ah hah... B-B-Bala...!?" Vaan whimpered lightly, looking at the hunter with confusion in his darkened eyes and Balthier smirked, not answering the wolf as he leaned down and captured his lips.

Vaan kissed him back, though he kept his mouth sealed. Balthier knew what to do though, as he reached one hand up, releasing one of Vaan's wrists, and he tugged on Vaan's ears. This caused the wolf to gasp and Balthier plunged his tongue into the other's mouth, exploring every inch of it, moaning at the already familiar taste of his lover.

Vaan whimpered, trying to fight for dominance, though he ended up losing; not that he minded.

Balthier pulled away when they needed to breath, a single strand of saliva connecting their lips and Balthier smirked as he stared at his wolf, Vaan's eyes half-lidded and dark with lust and want and desire.

That was when he realized two things. One, he was almost painfully hard just from making out with Vaan. And two, he almost forgot that the wolf usually got extremely needy. Oh yeah, and Vaan was in heat at the moment.

Both boys moaned when Vaan bucked his hips, wanting to be touched, and Balthier had to actually hold the wolf down. "Heh, don't worry, my little pet, I'll take care of you real soon." He smirked, licking his lips in a suggestive manner and Vaan blushed a bright red, but he whimpered pathetically at the thought of having to wait.

"B-but Bala... I... I..." he struggled to try and find words to say but Balthier shut him up with a kiss before moving his hands to get rid of Vaan's shirt, allowing for the wolf to wrap his arms around his neck.

"Patience, little wolf." Balthier murmured, trailing his lips down to Vaan's neck again, making sure to take his time as he continued his journey down south; once Vaan's shirt was removed anyway. Vaan whimpered and moaned, gasping when Balthier took one of his nipples in his mouth. He licked, bit, and sucked on it while he pinched and played with the other.

The wolf tried to buck his hips again, but this time it was fruitless, with Balthier holding him down. "P-please...?" He begged, looking at Balthier with pleading eyes and Balthier chuckled, but ignored him for the time being.

He switched to the other nipple and gave it the same amount of attention as the other before moving back down the wolf's chest and stomach, leaving a bunch of hickeys.

Vaan arched into the kisses, his tail creating a death grip on Balthier's leg. He shuddered as Balthier trailed his lips along the hem of his shorts and he lifted his hips up, once Balthier's weight had shifted off of him.

Balthier chuckled and he did as Vaan was asking him to; removing Vaan's shorts and he wasn't at all surprised to find the wolf wasn't wearing any underwear. The wolf usually never did.

He moved his hands to the wolf's hips, running his thumbs over the soft, tan skin, enjoying the delectable mewl of pleasure from the wolf. He moved his mouth to the inside of Vaan's thighs, kissing and nipping at the skin, ignoring where Vaan wanted him to touch.

He finally took pity on the wolf and he kissed the head of Vaan's member, licking the slit and tasting the pre-cum that had already started to gather at the tip. Vaan let out a choked moan as Balthier took in his entire length and began sucking him off, using one of his hands to play with his balls.

Vaan bucked into the delicious heat that consumed him, closing his eyes tightly and Balthier allowed him to fuck his mouth. "B-Bala... I-I'm... going t-to..." Balthier smirked the best he could and sucked harder, knowing exactly what would bring the wolf to the edge. Vaan came with a loud howl and a sharp cry of Balthier's name; he went limp, panting heavily, after that and he whimpered a little when Balthier let go of him.

Balthier sat up and got rid of his clothes, smirking wider when he caught Vaan's heated gaze fall on him. He climbed on top of Vaan and put three fingers in front of the wolf's mouth, groaning when Vaan took them in and starting sucking on them, coating them with saliva. After a little bit, Balthier pulled his fingers out and he trailed them down the wolf's body, to his entrance.

He kissed Vaan softly when he pushed in the first finger, swallowing the small moan that was let out and he pushed the finger in and out a few times before adding another. He scissored him slowly, kissing and nipping at his neck to get him to relax. He added the third finger when he felt Vaan was ready and he smirked when Vaan was practically fucking himself on his fingers.

"Ready little wolf?" Balthier purred, pulling out his fingers and Vaan nodded eagerly. Balthier chuckled and he placed himself at Vaan's entrance. He leaned down and kissed Vaan harshly before pushing all the way inside, silently apologizing when he heard the wolf whimper in pain. "Shh, it's okay, just relax." He murmured softly and Vaan panted lightly, closing his eyes tightly as he tried to get used to the intrusion.

"M-move please... B-Bala..." Vaan whimpered and Balthier nodded, pulling out before pushing back in. He repeated this a few times, before smirking as he heard Vaan moan loudly when he managed to hit his prostate. "D-do that a-again!" Vaan pleaded, wrapping his arms around Balthier's neck and he kissed him, his ears twitching in ecstasy.

Balthier's movements became slightly harsher and faster, abusing Vaan's prostate, and he grunted and moaned at the feeling of the tight heat surrounding.

He could feel that he was close, so he grabbed Vaan's member and stroked in time with his erratic thrusts. The hunter let out a choked moan when he felt Vaan's already tight walls clench around him.

"V-Vaan...!" He panted out, shivering at the feeling and even though he couldn't see him, since his eyes were closed, he could tell Vaan was smirking as he felt him do it again.

The wolf laid his head back against the ground and he whimpered, feeling the familiar heat and he cried out when he came again, releasing on both of their chests. He felt Balthier release within him, not even a second after, moaning out his name as he did.

Balthier panted heavily, struggling to stay upright, so he wouldn't crush Vaan and he pulled out of the wolf, collapsing beside the other. He sighed happily as Vaan snuggled into his warmth and he smiled, wrapping his arms around him. "I love you, Vaan." He said softly and Vaan's ears twitched, his tail curling tight around Balthier's naked waist.

"I love you too, Bala..." Vaan purred, leaning up and kissing Balthier softly before nuzzling his neck. "Mine..." he added tiredly and Balthier chuckled.

"Yours." He agreed.


End file.
